The present technology relates to learning parameters for a parameterized iterative message passing decoder.
Iterative error correction coding schemes have become very popular in recent years. A popular class of iterative codes is low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes. If properly designed, iterative error correction coding can approach the Shannon limit as the code length increases. However, a large code length may incur both a latency penalty and a complexity penalty. Hence, in some applications using short codes is beneficial. For example, short codes may be beneficial for error correction codes for storage class memory. Unfortunately, iterative coding schemes perform poorly for short codes, exhibiting degraded performance compared to maximum a posteriori (MAP) decoding, as the code becomes shorter and denser.